Smash High
by RisingSonic17
Summary: "There were never any fond memories I had of this horrid place. All it's been is just an emotional rollercoaster of pain and distress. There was no sense of happiness I had being here...but then you came into my life." High School AU. DarkPitXLucina
1. Another Year

**What's going on everyone, and here is my big project that I've been planning and wanted to work on for months and it's finally here...a High School AU. Woooo high school, the worst years of school to many. I've been struggling alot on where I wanted to take this AU or how I want to do it, but after a lot more thinking and rewrites...many rewrites, I think I finally got something down. Not sure how far this will go, but hey if you stick around for this pretty long ride, I appreciate it :) I have the drama, the romance, and some very hilarious moments that would put you all in a laughing fit. I have some pairings for you all.**

 **Dark PitXLucina**

 **Male RobinXShulk**

 **MarioXPeach**

 **LinkXZelda**

 **MacXSamus**

 **PitXFemale Robin**

 **Just to really name the main ones, some are already together while others are going to develop as the story unfolds. Anyway, I think I've done enough rambling, let's get this party started.**

 **September 9th, 2015 7:00AM**

The sun begins to rise shining bright in the land of Skyworld, out there was a temple owned by the Goddess Palutena with her two angel sons. Inside the mansion, Palutena was making breakfast for her sons before they leave off for their first day of school. The white winged angel Pit came to the kitchen happily with his bookbag and wearing a plaid button shirt with some jeans and sneakers. He walks to Palutena and gives her a kiss on the cheek, making Palutena giggle.

"Good Morning Pit, you seem to be excited to go back to school today." Palutena said.

"Of course, I get see all my friends again. I missed them soooo much."

"But you just met up with Ness, Lucas, and Toon a week ago for some ice cream."

"I knoooow, but now I get to see them almost everyday now. Hey, is Pittoo still in his room?"

"Most likely. You know your brother, never liked leaving that room of his."

"I'll go wake him up so he won't be late on the first day."

"Um Pit, I think you should just leave Pittoo alone, you know how cranky he can be if you disturb his sleep."

"Oh come on Mom, I'm sure Pittoo is just as excited as me to start another year of high school." Pit walks over to Dark Pit's room and starts banging on his door. "PITTOO! WAKE UP!" Pit screamed outside of the room.

Dark Pit was sleeping in his bed with his covers wrapped around his body covering him up to his mouth. Dark Pit begins to wince and tosses and turn at the banging and screaming outside of his room.

"PITTOO WAKE UP! THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TODAY! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THAT." Pit continued.

Dark Pit starts to shake in fustration with Pit's constants screaming and his bloodshot eyes finally opened up. Dark Pit gets up from his bed with his fist bawled as he walked to the door, he then throws a punch at the wooden door breaking a piece of it and punches Pit in the nose sending him flying. Pit begins to groan and cry in pain holding his nose.

"I'll fix the door later, just give me a moment and I'll be out in a few." Dark Pit said.

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

What a way to start my morning huh? Having your idiot twin brother banging on your door and screaming like a madman to try and get you awake, so much for me having a "peaceful" morning. I lazily walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, eyes are all red, baggy eyes, hair all ruffled and crazy, that's what insomnia does to you, maybe a shower will freshen me up. I hopped into the shower, I hate leaving the showers, it's rather soothing and calm, and it keeps me fresh.

Guess I should introduce myself at the very least. My name is Dark Pit, and if you ever hear Pit or that goddess...P-p-pittoo, just disregard that name right now, don't EVER call me that. As you heard from my twin, yes...today is the first day of school again. Damn it, another shitty year of high school is not what I need to raise my stress levels. Only good thing about this year is that I'm a senior now, so this is the last time I have to indure another painful year of high school.

Now that I finished showering and brushing my teeth, time to pick out an outfit, which is really the hardest part of the day for me. If there's one thing I care about the most on this planet, it's choice of clothing.

" It's the first day, so I guess I should walk in with some sort of impression." I shrugged.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans, black and white converses, and Cm Punk's Best in the world T-Shirt, glad Hot Topic started selling wrestling shirts. I look at myself in the mirror, I think I look pretty good, but I feel like I need a little something for what I'm going for. I reach into my drawer and grabbed some black biker gloves, looked back at myself in the mirror and smirked.

"Oh yeah, now that just screams, badass." I chuckled.

I grabbed my bookbag and walked out of my room and went into the kitchen, I see my brother in usual happy mood and Palutena cooking...that's usually not a good sign.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Good Morning Pittoo, you're just in time for the breakfast I made for you and Pit." Palutena smiled at Dark Pit. Dark Pit goes and sits at the opposite side of the table from Pit. Palutena walks to the table with two plates of pancakes on it.

"Dig in boys, these pancakes were made with love." Palutena chuckled. Dark Pit continued to stare at the pancakes in suspscion and one of pancakes grew a mouth and roared at Dark Pit. Dark Pit stabbed all three pancakes with a fork and threw them all in the garbage.

"Um...I don't think I'm in the mood for pancakes Mom." Pit grabbed his plate and pushed it off to the side.

"Hmph, come on my cooking is not that bad. I made sausages too." Palutena said with her arms folded and her cheeks puffed.

"Oh yeah, then explain why the sausages came to life and are now carrying Pit's pancakes away?" Dark Pit pointed at the 9 sausages carrying Pit's pancakes climbing down from a sausage link. Palutena sighed.

"Yeeeeah, Pit and I are just going to get some breakfast outside, we gotta split anyway." Dark Pit said getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I don't want be late on the first day. I gotta say hi to everyone before classes start again." Pit said.

The angels twins grabbed their bookbags and left outside the palace, Palutena granted them the power of flight before they headed out.

"You enjoy your first day boys, make sure you be safe." Palutena smiled.

"See you later Mom, have a great day at work." Pit walks up to Palutena and gives her a kiss on the cheek and starts flying over to the school. Dark Pit was about to follow Pit until Palutena called him.

"Pittooooo." Palutena sung with a melody.

"Ugh, what?" Dark Pit groaned.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a goodbye kiss before you leave?" Palutena asked.

"It's only school, I'll be back in a matter of hours Palutena."

"Aww Pittoo, why don't you ever call me mom?" Palutena asked with a hint of sadness, Dark Pit replies to her with silence. Palutena gives Dark Pit a Caprisun and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Even if you don't like to show your emotions, I still care for my little Pittoo." Palutena said.

"Would you please quit calling me that?! Gosh you're an embarrassing parent, I'll be back...and thanks for the Caprisun." Dark Pit begins run and starts flying to catch up to Pit.

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

Ugh, there goes that goddess being an embarrassing parent again. It may look like I don't care for Palutena, but that's not the case. I have so much respect for that woman, she's taken care of Me and Pit since the day we were dropped off at the palace as babies. She raised as if we were her own, and given us nothing but unconditional love. I don't have much knowledge of my birth mother, as for my father, I don't even know what it means to have one, I never saw anyone with my mother when Me and Pit were born. So I do thank Palutena for raising us after our mother disappeared, but I just can't bring myself to call her mom or mother, at least not now. Better catch up with Pit before he hurts himself, he maybe the older twin but I have to be the mature one out of us both. It's quite irritating. *sips on Caprisun* Gosh, I value these vitamins **.**

* * *

 **Smash High 8:00am**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Pit and Dark Pit were outside of the school staring at the building, they found that nothing hasn't changed about it's appearance. The school had a basement floor, 4 floors where the class rooms were located in, a courtyard where athletes would run track and have games, and a rooftop. Pit had excited expression on his face while Dark Pit just continues to drink his Caprisun and looks at the other students arriving.

"Hey Pit!" Pit heard his named being called by his now junior best friends, Ness, Lucas, and Toon.

"Guys! You're here!" Pit screamed running up to the three kids pulling them into a big hug while they all shared a laugh. Pit let go of the three kids and they all gave each other fist bumps.

"There's our awesome senior best friend." Ness said.

"Dude, you're so lucky, you get to leave school earlier than us." Toon said sticking his tongue out and folding his arms.

"I'm surprised you still would hang with us, even though we are at a lower grade than you." Lucas said silently.

"Come on, I would never abandon you guys. You've been my best friends since I was a sophomore, and ever since then our bond has grown stronger and stronger, and it's all thanks to Toad Force V." Pit pumped his fist in the air.

"I'M AN IRON SHROOM!" Ness, Lucas, and Toon screamed pumping their fist in the air.

"Come on, we should get lockers next to each other so we can always meet each other." Ness said

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Pit said excitedly as the four ran inside the building. Dark Pit watches Pit run inside the building with the kids and sighed.

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

There he goes, out to be the dork that he's always been. *sigh* Looking back at this building already makes my stomach sick, but I don't think I can pull off getting sick as an excuse to get out of here on the first day, oh well. I started to walk towards the building until my vision all went blank, who the hell is covering my eyes?!

"Guess whooo?" a girl voice sung. I know that voice.

"Hey Rosalina, nice to see you too."

She uncovered my eyes and turned around to see Rosa giggling at me. Rosalina was one of the very few people I talked to and consider my friend in this school. She was 6 feet, blonde with a part of hair covering one eye, and she had some beautiful blue eyes. Rosa was also the motherly type of person, she was so good with kids that she took the job as a part time babysitter, what a talent to have because kids are just annoying little sh- anyways.

"I admire the outfit, black jeans, black jacket, the white tee with the star, white gloves and cap to match, exquisite taste." I commented.

"Thanks Mr. fashion extraordinaire. You're actually the inspiration for my outfit today, you always were the cool looking one." Rosa giggled.

"Of course, do you realize who you're friends with?" I smirked.

"Man whatever, are you ready for the new year Pittoo?"

"Blah blah blah, the more you mention this horrid place, the more my migrane increases."

So we finally enter the building, and boy being back inside this place brings back some...yeah no fond memories. Seeing a bunch of the same old faces, no changes in looks or personality, so I guess I should feel right at home. Rosa and I found our own lockers and put our locks on them, I was about head out, another person I considered my friends came up next to me, It was Shulk.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite dark angel, surprised to see you in school." Shulk chuckled.

Shulk was the first friend I made in Smash High. He's a valid victorian, literally the smartest person in this crazy place. Won a bunch of spelling bees, honor roll rewards, and he's also a mechanic, he's going to be stupidly rich with all the scholarships he has. Shulk was pretty mono tone most of the time, but he was pretty light-hearted and down to Earth.

"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do, might as well toture myself and have a social life."

"Yeah I feel you, been so stuffed up in my library I lose my track of time. I'm glad to see you here though, always great to see my best friend." Shulk patted my back, I chuckled at him, he is like my best friend.

"So how's Rob, seen him today yet?"

"No not yet, I haven't seen him all summer and I really do miss his dorky butt." Shulk chuckled.

"Is the depression still eating him up? I know junior year has been super tuff on em, all that stress from the bullying hindered his health pretty badly." Shulk got quiet for abit, I see the pain in face concerning Rob, Shulk sighed.

"Rob is still feeling abit discouraged about himself, all those beatings and insults really made him afraid of doing the things he love, in fear of more backlash. I've been doing my best to comfort him and he really appreciates it, but he just...wonders why we're even together."

"Uh, I thought it was because you guys loved each other or whatever the reason."

"Of course, but it's just Rob doesn't feel like he's good enough for me, and that's not true. I'll soon prove how much he means to me."

"Well maybe you can start now because he's running up to you." I pointed at Rob heading our direction. Shulk ran over to Rob giving him a huge embrace

"Hey Shulk!" Rob said slightly tearing up.

"Rob, I've missed you so much! Couldn't handle one day without my book buddy." Shulk chuckled.

"Well no one else was going to read those romantic novels with you except me." Rob chuckled.

Seeing those two together is kinda cute I guess. I don't know what to say, I've never been in a relationship before so I can't relate to these things. Rob was Shulk's boyfriend, pretty calm and very knowledgable guy. He's been bullied for most of his high school years, so he has suffered from a bit of depression, he doesn't really go out much either. Behind him was his twin sister with the bubble gum pink hair floofs Robin, really the complete opposite of Rob's calm nature. She's more energetic, optimistic, just loves to have fun. Compared to Rob, she also has a social life, she's also adorable has hell.

"Aye Pittoo, how was your summer staying home on Xbox Live all day?" Robin chuckled. She knows me by now.

"It's more fun than you think, air conditioning for months son." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice to you're still my wittle gamer buddy." Robin pinched my cheeks.

"Yeah well, just know when we get home, I'm bodying you in Halo you bum." I smirked.

"Tch, still has cocky as ever I see, but that's why we love you." Robin pats me on the head.

"You all got your schedules right?" Rob asked. We all nodded in response.

"Rob and I got Geometry together first period." Shulk said.

"Bleh, I got AP History, borrrrrriiiiiiinnnngg." Robin sighed.

"I got Geometry too with Shulk and Rob." I said.

"Well, let's head to class before the bell rings." Rob said.

"Yeah well, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in the last 20 mins of class." I said as I began walking outside.

"Wait Pittoo, you can't just skip Fourty minutes of class then just decided to show up." Shulk protested. Always the goodie two shoes between us.

"You think I want to sit through an hour of a floating japanese head talking about numbers? I'm sure I'm not missing anything important. See you guy in a few." I waved goodbye at them and headed outside the school.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Here I was sitting on top of this tree with my eye closed and my arms folded. I usually like to spend my class skipping time clearing my mind and doing a bit of meditating, school is the one thing that causes the most stress. As I continue to rest my mind, I see a middle aged man with a broom walking up towards me. It was just our School Janitor, Snake.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Snake asked.

"What does it look like, I'm enjoy nature instead being imprisoned. Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

"These are my smoking hours, I'm going to relish in this moment till lunch period." Snake said taking a puff from his cigarette. "You better start heading to class kiddo, or I might have to make a little trip to Principle Master Hand's office." Snake smirked at me. He always knew how to threaten students to get them to class.

"Ugh, fine." I jumped off the tree and picked up my things to head back into the school building. "I'll make sure to start a food fight in school today, give you a bit of extra work." I smirked.

"I won't be so hesitant to attempt to break your neck you know."

"Yeah whatever, now continue your ten dollar paying job." I walked away from Snake while he stood there and growled at me.

* * *

I walk into geometry class, everything went quiet and all eyes fell on me. Dr. Kawashima is our Math teacher...he's a floating pixelateed japanese head. I know, it's stupid, but we allowed a fox and a pheasant to be students in this school.

"Ahh, Mr. Pittoo. So nice of you to join us with twenty-five minutes left of class." Dr. Kawashima said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's better than nothing right?" I smirked.

"Just...sit down and don't do anything like you've always been doing."

"Aww, you know me so well Doc." I took a sit at my desk and leaned over my chair. Twenty five minutes of watching a floating head talking about numbers and making them explode is the most I can deal with.

As Kawashima was about to continue his lecture, the classroom door opened again, and...a new face came into the classroom. It was a girl, her hair was down and had a nice shade of blue, pretty long too. She had a petite body, she wore this uniform with a white dress shirt with a blue vest over it and a black blazer. She also wore a plaid skirt with different shades of blue and stockings, she also wore a pair of glasses. Everyone stared at awe, guys commenting about how hot she looked and girls questioning who she was. She is...really beautiful to look at, gotta keep a straight face though, don't want her to know you're making heart eyes at her.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student." Kawashima said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you all to give a warm welcome to a new member of our school, Lucina."

"Greetings everyone, nice to meet you all." Lucina said shyly.

Lucina, what a lovely name.

"Well Ms. Lucina, you may take a seat wherever you like and make yourself comfortable."

Lucina began walking around the class to find a seat and she found her seat next to...me. Kawashima continued his lecture on circles, and I just continued to stare at him with the most bored expression. Lucina tapped on my shoulder.

"Hello, hope I'm not bothering you. My name is Lucina, nice to meet you." Lucina gave a warm smile at me.

Well this is a first, a girl approaching me. "I'm Dark Pit. Hey, you understand any of this geometry stuff?"

"A little, math isn't really my strongest subject either. It's also a little weird having a giant floating head as my teacher."

"Trust me, this place is alot weirder. So, what made you come over here and transfer to this place?"

"My father got a new job, he also wanted me to go to a school in a more safer environment."

"I wouldn't really consider this place as a much "safer" environment, but hey if you like, I can give you a tour of this place after class."

"But...I have another class to go to."

"Aww come on, what do you have next?"

"AP History."

"Literally the most boring class in school history, do you really wanna spend 45 minutes sitting down listening to an old man flap his gums about old stuff?"

"Hmmm...I guess a tour sounds more fun, okay then, a tour it is."

"Sweet." I gave Lucina a smirk. She's a pretty sweet girl, I think this might be a start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **25 minutes later after Geometry.**

Lucina and I were walking around the school showing her all the different classrooms, and what each floor have to offer. We were at the courtyard now with some students out enjoying their free periods.

"This is our courtyard, this is usually where we play football games and track practice, this is where most of us like to socialize." I said. Lucina was staring at awe as she saw the track field pretty much in a circle of dust.

"Woah, I've never seen someone with so much speed. Who is that?" She asked pointing at the blue figure.

"Oh, that's just Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, track team champion."

"Wow, has he ever been beaten before?"

"PFFTT, like anybody can beat Sonic. That's why all the rival school just forfiets the competition, it's pretty pathetic to watch."

"Woohoo, twenty laps in two minutes, not bad." Sonic chuckled. Sonic turned to me and Lucina and began walking towards us.

"Yo Dark Pit, long time no see. Who's your friend? Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said extending his arm out.

"My name is Lucina, your speed is incredible." Lucina complimented.

"Well you know hehe, they don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing."

Oh god, he's stroking his own dick again...wait Sonic doesn't have a dick...how does sex with him work...I want to ask, but that would just be weird. Anyways, Sonic is a pretty cool guy but when you give him too much credit, he has to feel like such a big shot.

"Hey Sonic, your ego is showing again." I said.

"Well hey, with all those medals I won, I have a reason to have an ego don't I? I also got this sweet car."

"Why do you need a car when you can already run at such an incredible velocity?" Lucina asked.

"Hey, sometimes a hedgehog want to make things a bit more challenging for himself you know? Gotta juice guys, see you later." Sonic walked back into the school building.

"Gotta juice?" Lucina said confused.

"He's a 90's baby, it's very cringe worthy. So, what do you have next?"

"Um, Physical Education."

"Hey, same class as me. You're great at combat right?"

"Yes, I'm a swordsman. Been fighting with my blade since I was thirteen years old."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I appreciate the encouragement Dark Pit." Lucina gave me a warm smile. Her smile are really nice, I'm interested in seeing her on the battlefield.

* * *

 **10:55 am in the gymnasium**

All the students were lined up and were wearing their purple shorts and white tee gym uniforms. Our gym teacher was Donkey Kong's older brother Funky Kong, he was a very loud and charasmatic teacher, who insults us on a daily.

"Alright, listen up all you jabronis. Welcome back to the Smash Gymnasium, where we put you all in battle with each other and show off your skills. Now, due to other school boards complaining about how our physical activities are "dangerous" and "uncivilized", we will also be doing regular sports like basketball and dodgeball. This will hopefully help all you lazy son of gun get fit and actually achieve things once in awhile."

"Is he always this loud with the students?" Lucina asked me.

"Yup, he's basically your regular gym teacher. The most interesting thing about him is that he won multiple baseball games batting with a surfboard."

"That's allowed in baseball?"

"Yup, including magic staffs, hammers, boomerangs, canes, your own fist. I don't understand it either, but it does make an already boring sport more entertaining."

A man walked up to Funky Kong and gave him a note. Funky sighed at what he read.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS! I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, YOUR SMASH GYMNASIUM CHAMPION OF THE WOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRLD! CAPTAAAAAAAAAAIN FALLLLLLLCOOOOOOOON"

Captain Falcon walked out into the gymasium with a five hundred dollar zebra shirt, black dress pants, the eyes of helmet lit up, and he had a plastic version of the WWE Championship belt on his shoulders. This idiot really think he's The Rock.

"Who's that?" Lucina asked.

"That's Captain Falcon, only the biggest jackass on the planet. He's been winning a majority of these smash fights, and now he feels like he's "The People's Champ". Falcon is not a bad guy, not at all. One thing about Falcon is that he's just hilarious, the best person to cheer you up. Falcon is...just an idiot." I facepalmed at Falcon raising that plastic belt like it actually means something.

"Finally! Captain Falcon, has come back to Smash High." Falcon said pumping his fist.

"Yes, Falcon here is our undefeated Smash Champion. So, if anyone thinks they have a chance to beat him, reveal yourself." Funky said.

"I'll take him on." A male voice was heard and all the student turned their attention to a kid who was 5'4 with a black flat top. I've never seen him before, must be a new student.

"What is your name?" Funky asked.

"My name is Mac...but people call me Little Mac." Mac said with embarrassment. Everyone snickered and laugh at Mac's size.

"Well good luck kiddo, I don't think you can really do it, but I'm sure you'll put a fight." Funky gave Mac a pat on the shoulder and walked away to watch on the sidelines.

"So, you think you can pick a fight with The People's Champ? I must say kid, you got some guts to be in the same prescene as me. However, it is time that Falcon lay the smackdown on your candy ass, if you smell what I'm cooking." Falcon chuckled.

Uuuugggghhhhh, Falcon sometimes you just give me a migrane. Looking at Little Mac, he had a straight face the whole time staring at Falcon, he was ready for a fight. "I'm ready for anything you got for me Falcon, bring it on." Mac tightend the strap of his boxing gloves and get's in a boxer stance.

"Show your moves!" Falcon said making a hand motion telling Mac to come get some.

"Uh oh, I feel like Falcon should really watch himself, Mac looks really serious about this." Lucina said.

"Actually, I kinda wanna see how far his cockiness get's him." I replied with a chuckle.

Falcon ran up to Mac throwing out a flurry of kicks, Mac evaded all of Falcon's attacks and starts to throw a few jabs to Falcon's body. Falcon dash grabs Mac and down threw him upwards, Falcon started hit Mac with a string of upward kicks then ends the string by jumping and stomping Mac into the floor. Falcon ran at full speed at Mac again, Mac caught Falcon and punch Falcon's foot sending him flying upwards, leading into a Rising Uppercut. Falcon counters with a flying Falcon Kick sending Mac back on the ground. Falcon taps on his knee and began running towards, he leaps high and starts to fall towards Mac.

"KNEE OF JUSTICE!" Falcon screamed. Falcon connected the Knee, however suffered a huge uppercut to the chin sending him flying. Everyone was shocked to see Mac still standing after Falcon hit his knee. Falcon fell back on the ground and tried to get up, Mac ran towards Falcon and began hitting him with quick hooks to the face. Mac lifts his right fist up and a burst of aura began flowing around it, Mac lands a huge KO Punch on Falcon sending flying through the school building. Everyone stood silent for a moment, then sounds of cheers began. Funky walked up to Mac and raised his arm up high.

"The winner is, Little Mac!" Funky said. Mac started to blush by all the praise he was getting. Lucina and I were quite stunned by Mac's performance.

"Hey Mac!" Lucina called Mac over, Mac began to walk over to us.

"Hey there, nice to meet you." Mac said.

"I'm Lucina, and I just wanted to say that you were pretty amazing out there, your speed and strength is something to be feared."

"Yeah dude, I gotta admit, that was one hell of a comeback you made on Falcon." I chuckled.

"I appreciate the compliment guys." Mac blushed. "I may have gone a little overboard though, hopefully he comes back down soon." All of us stared at the sky and sees Falcon fall back down face first.

"You alright there Falcon?" I yelled. Falcon replied with a thumbs up.

"Hey Mac, how would you like to be friends with Dark Pit and I?" Lucina said with a smile.

She considers me a friend? "You consider a friend already?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you've been a real nice person for giving me a warm welcome to a new school and all, that was really sweet of you, I also find your sarcastic remarks to be funny. We're friends right?"

Heh, she finds me funny, looks like I accomplished something. "Yeah Lucina, I consider you my friend too. Mac, you seem like a pretty chill guy yourself, wanna join this small circle of friendship?"

"Friends on the first day? I must be having a lucky day today." Mac chuckled. "Two guys and the girl, the usual friendship circle in most cases."

"Totally true, but hey I enjoy some fair share of cliches." I said. We all shared a chuckle together. Funky Kong just told us all to grab a basketball, a racket for badminton, or just socialize with each other. Mac, Lucina, and I sat down at a corner and talked to each to get to know each other better.

* * *

 **12:30pm Hallways**

Lucina and Mac had their lockers on the opposite sides of me, we put back some of our books in our lockers.

"So, how are you guys enjoying your first day?" I asked.

"It's pretty alright, nothing really special because it's school, but hey I found you guys." Mac said.

"I'm actually really enjoying my first day, I have to thank Dark Pit for helping me have a comfortable first day." Lucina gave me a smile.

"Aye it's no big deal, you're flattering me." I chuckled. Rob and Robin walked up towards to us, and they both had surprised looks on their faces, I was confused.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Lucina?! Oh my gosh it's you, it's me Rob!" Rob said. Lucina's expression changed into a surprised expression as well.

"Rob?! Robin?! Oh my goodness!" Lucina pulled the two twins into a hug and they all shared a laugh together.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"We do. Rob is my childhood best friend, we used to spend so much time together until he moved away." Lucina said.

"Omg, my bestie is in the same school as me! Lucina we have years to catch up on girl. Shopping sprees, sleepovers, boy hunting, we have to do all the amazing girl things that best friends do." Robin squealed in excitement hugging Lucina.

"Totally Robin, I'm down to hang out with you any time." Lucina giggled.

As the twins were continuing their reunion with Lucina, a crowd of girls just started losing their minds and fixing themselves, which can only mean one thing.

"EVERYONE, MARTH IS WALKING DOWN THE HALLS!" A girl screamed. All the girls started darting their eyes and drooling over Marth walking down the halls. Ahh Marth, the definition of "Mr. Fabulous". Marth is the drama queen, the pretty boy, the chick magnet, ladies couldn't help but get their panties wet over Marth. He wasn't walking alone though, he had his two best friends Roy and Ike walking with him with...some changes in their appearance. Roy is Marth's childhood best friend, they consider themselves to be like brothers. Roy now had shorter hair with a headband on his head, he's also a bit more muscled toned now. Ike met Marth during freshman year and he was alot...skinnier. Ike now looks like a freaking body builder, muscles were everywhere from arms to legs, Ike can bodyslam a bear if he wanted to. The three were also a band, Marth as the singer, Ike on drums, and Roy as the basist, and they do performaces for us every year.

Marth, Roy, and Ike walked towards us and he seemed shocked to Lucina.

"Hold the phone, is that my baby cousin Lucy?" Marth hugged Lucina, Lucina started to blush in embarrassment.

"Cousin? You're related to Marth?" I said.

"Yup, Marth is pretty much the closest thing to a brother that I have, but he's just so embarrassing." Lucina chuckled.

"Oh come now Lucy, how can you embarrassed of this face?" Marth chuckles and flips his hair, causing the girls to scream and faint.

"I can think of many reasons to be embarrassed by you, I invite you to help me out on my work outs and you'll be complaining about how you might break a nail or how sweat will "ruin you"." Ike said.

"Pardon me, I'll have you know that it takes a lot of time to groom yourself to the point of perfection. You didn't need me anyway, you've managed to get manly all by yourself."

"Yeah, people aren't used to seeing me like this, they feel intimidated. They shouldn't though unless they wanna try me. At least Roy joined me in some work out sessions."

"They've helped me out quite a bit, then the body strains started happening. I just spent most of my time practicing and studying different instruments, but I'm always down to hang out with my bros." Roy smiled.

You know for a humble guy that Roy is, he was the most underappriciated out of the three. A shame too because I know how talented Roy is, but he doesn't really see it himself.

"Nice to see you guys again, how's the band thing going?" Rob said.

"It's been amazing as always, still having practice session and we don't mind vistors or extra help." Marth said.

"Yeah, hey we can continue this conversation later, we gotta get to class." Ike said.

"Oh geez you're right. Gotta go guys, see you later Lucy, ciao." Marth gave a wink and walked away with Roy and Ike.

"Ugh, the things I have to put with." Lucina sighed.

"Heh, I have a feeling he's a bit of an inspiration on you, you two do look very similar." I chuckled.

"I had to grow my hair out because everyone kept confusing me with Marth, I needed my own identity."

"I can relate."

* * *

 **1:40pm Lunch Time**

I grabbed my food along with Mac, and we sat at a table that Mario, Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike occupying seats. These guys were pretty much my group of friends along with Falcon, we called ourselves The Goons, blame Falcon for the name.

"Fellas, this is my friend Mac." I introduced Mac.

"Yeah, you were the guy that gave Falcon a huge beatdown at the gym, that was nuts." Mario said.

"Yeah well, I've been boxing for a few years now, I've fought many wild opponents like King Hippo, Don Flaminco, Mr. Sandman, even Mr. Dream." Mac said as he took a bit of his burger.

"Woah, that was you?! I actually watched those matches back home in Hyrule, dude your skills are amazing." Link said.

"I guess I'm good fighter, I practice almost every single day."

"Hey Pittoo, I see you hanging out with the new girl, is she cool?" Link asked.

"Lucina? Yeah she's a pretty chill girl, very sweet." I replied stuffing my face with pizza.

"Looks like she's already made friends with my girlfriend over there." Mario said pointing at the table further from us.

Lucina was sitting at a table with Mario's girlfriend Peach, Link's girlfriend Zelda, Rosalina, Robin, Wii Fit, and...Samus. Bleh...I don't like to talk about Samus.

"I wonder what those girls always talk about?" Mario wondered.

"Probably who is bigger out of all us?" Roy joked.

Everyone had a little chuckled, then Mario decided to say.

"It's obviously me." All the guys turned to Mario and gave him the most what the fuck look you can give to someone. Mario dugs his own grave.

"Now if I'm not mistaken Mario, you and Peach still haven't smashed yet? If they were actually talking about that, Peach wouldn't be able to vouch for you." Ike laughed.

Yeah, Mario and Peach have been together for years and she still won't let him hit, it's pretty sad, but that's none of my business, i'll just sip on my Caprisun.

"Mario, Link and Zelda have only been together for a year and Link lost his V-card, you have no excuse sir." Marth said. Mario just pulled down his hat and held his head down, probably the thing to do at this point.

"Hey Mac, any girl took your virginity yet?" Ike asked.

"Nope, I was pretty much the only guy in my school that's never had sex back in New York. It sucked, I would always get made fun of for being a virgin. However, girls thought I was innocent, and all of them were advancing me wanting to get into my pants, I was frightened and aroused at the same time." Mac scratched his head and chuckled.

"Guess I'm not alone on the whole "purity" thing, but it's just me not having luck with girls." I shrugged.

"Then there was also that messed up situation with your brother and..."her"." Link reminded.

I cringed at the memory of what Pit had to go through last year with that bitch, I'll never forgive her for what she did.

"It's whatever now, I got my payback, and it damn sure felt good." I chuckled. "Also I got a question, has anyone ever wondered how Sonic is able to have sex?" Everyone looked at me weirdly, then gave my question some thought.

"Pittoo is onto something guys." Mario said.

"Yeah, he walks around naked with only gloves and shoes and nothing is there." Link rubbed his chin.

"You know, if someone were to make a story involving Sonic and his friends, and wrote a sex scene with Sonic involved, it would be stupid because he doesn't have those parts." Ike said. Everyone sat there thinking about it for awhile trying to find answer.

"Well, at least i'm not the only weird one wondering about this." I sipped on my Caprisun and relish on that sweet vitamin C.

* * *

 **2:24pm Outside of School**

First day of school was finally over, and...it was actually a good day. Caught up with my friends and made some new ones, they're pretty chill.

"So, you guys down for some smoothies?" I asked.

"Sure, I do enjoy a smoothie, strawberry is my favorite." Lucina said.

"Never understood the appeal, it's a bit too sweet for me. What about you Mac?" Mac didn't hear me and was staring off in another direction. I looked to see what he was staring at and it was Samus in a conversation with Peach and Zelda.

"Who...is that?" Mac asked.

"Oh, that's just Samus." I replied unethusiastically.

"She's...beautiful. You think I should try and talk to her?"

"I HIGHLY recommened you don't do that honestly. Samus is a cold one, and her feeling towards men...ehhh."

"Ahh come on, I'm sure she wouldn't mind an offer of being friends. I'll be right back guys." Mac walked away and started walking towards Samus. Oh boy, this may not be good.

"Uh, hi there. I'm Mac, nice to meet you." Mac said extending his hand. Samus looked at Mac, giving him no sign of emotion.

"What do you want from me?" Samus asked coldly. Mac started to feel a little intimidated by her.

"O-oh, w-well...I wanted to introduce myself and wondered if you wanted to be friends."

"Ugh, I know where this going. Look here Mac, I've been through this scenario many times before where a guy would claim he wants to be friends with me, manipulate me into thinking they actually like me, when all they wanted was to get inside my pants. It's happened once before and I'm not gonna let another one play me for a fool with their act, so I'm asking you to move away and don't talk to me."

"O-okay." Mac said with a lump in his throat. Mac started walking back to us with his head down, this was the walk of a defeated man walking towards me and Lucina.

Samus turns back around with Peach and Zelda giving her a very disapproving look.

"What?" Samus asked.

"Samus, that was really rude of you. Mac just wanted to be your friend and you hurt his feelings." Peach said wagging her finger at Samus.

"Yeah Samus, that was not cool. You're letting the past prevent you from accepting guys that may actually not be fuck boys. Let's not forget that you allowed those events to happen when we've constantly warned you about trouble. You need to learn to let it go girl." Zelda said. Samus just shrugged her off.

Mac came back to us, and I gave him a pat on the back. "Aye don't worry about it Mac, she can be quite the testy one, but she'll eventually warm up to you." I said trying to comfort Mac.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, girls will eventually open up and want to be friends. I don't believe she's really as cold as she plays it off to be, probably didn't have the best memory with past guys." Lucina said.

"Yeah, she did address that to me a little bit, I was only trying to be nice tho. Ah well, now you mentioned something about a smoothie?" Mac smirked up at me.

"Oh yeah, the best drink to cheer anybody up." I chuckled back at him.

Maybe this year will be a good one, I won't hold my breathe though, I'll still have hope.

 **Authors Note: Chapter 1 finally finished, I think I may have done a decent job at an introduction. If you all have any feedback on this chapter, make sure you leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Till then, see you guys next time.**


	2. The Weekends

**Author Notes: What's up ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back into the world of Smash High. I was honestly surprised that some of you guys enjoyed the first chapter and the different approach I have for this AU, I appreciate the support guys, you're all the inspiration for me to continue writing stories :). Well here's another chapter for you guys dedicated to the best days of a school week, the weekends. Saturdays and Sundays are days where you can take time to lay back, make plans with your friends, and not have to worry about school work stressing you out. (Unless you're in college that is.) As always if you enjoy this story and want to see more, go ahead a give the story a fav/follow. Feedback is always appreciated so go ahead and leave a review. I don't own any of the Smash Bros. cast.**

 **Saturday, September 14th , 9:00am**

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

You know for the first week of school, things actually went well for me. No fights, I didn't get sent to Master Hand's office this time, class work wasn't too stressful and pretty easy, caught up with my old friends, and I made two new ones. Mac was a chill guy, he doesn't really talk much when we meet up, but pretty nice guy and he's still hung up about Samus, which I'll never understand why. Lucina, she's very polite, really shy, and definitely the goody goody girl. I would be lying if I said I didn't find her to be kind of cute. Today was my favorite day, a Saturday, the day you can just sit on your ass and watch a bunch of Saturday morning cartoons. Yeah I still do that, it's the only time me and Pit actually bond together, we're both just giant kids.

Pit and I were in the living room watching some Goof Troop, Pit was sitting on the floor with a bowl of Frosted Flakes while I was just slouching on the couch.

Palutena came into the living room with a box in her hand, wonder what's that all about?

"Good morning boys, I just found something special today!" Palutena said happily.

"What's in the box Mom?" Pit asked.

"Well boys, before you came into my life, I used to be a world famous super model." Palutena smirked.

"Wait, you used to be a model?" I was a little surprised, then again with how promiscuous Palutena can be, it does sound like something she would do.

"That's right, not only am I the Goddess of Light, but I'm also a twenty time pageant champion. I was pretty much unstoppable, I was winning so much they had to ban me from going to anymore major pageant." Palutena giggled.

Pit and I looked inside of the box, it was filled with trophies and magazine covers with Palutena in some...uh...she's pretty much half naked in all of these.

"So I guess we kind of ruined your career huh?" I asked.

"Oh no no no, you and Pit are truly a blessing to come into my life. I dropped the business because you two are more important than some pageant." Palutena hugged both of us, she gave up her career to be our adoptive mother...I'm rather thankful.

"This one is my personal favorite photo set." Palutena went into the box and pulled out a bunch of photos of her...in the hot tub. She was practically naked, she covered herself teasingly with a towel, seeing your mom naked is...something you don't ever want to see. Palutena pulled out a picture where...she just decided to spread eagle for the camera in a thong.

"O-o-oh uhh...I-I...umm" Pit's face turned red and started to get a nosebleed, he covered his eyes still stumbling in his words.

"That's...that was just something I didn't need to see...ever." I covered my eyes, it was too early in the morning for this.

"Oops, sorry about that boys." Palutena blushed with embarrassment. "I have to run some errands today, I'll be back by night. Be careful you two, stay safe." Palutena gave Pit and me a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

Pit and I are still a little flustered about the pictures, I don't get why parents love to show their kids their outrageous careers that can mentally scar them for life. I needed something to eat, I walked over to the kitchen and opened a bunch of cabinets and the fridge.

"Ugh, of course. Pit, I'm going out for a bit." I said.

Pit walked into the kitchen and looked a little confused. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Well there's nothing to eat in this palace, I'm gonna go grab myself a burger."

"Pittoo...there's a refrigerator full of food." Pit pointed at the fridge.

"Where? I didn't see anything."

Pit opens the fridge and pointed to every food and drink product in there. There were things for me to eat, but I'm too lazy to make my own food so I'll just pretend nothing is there.

"Nope, nothing to eat." I shrugged.

"Really Pittoo? You can literally take out bread, turkey, and cheese and make yourself a sandwich."

"Or I can just go to Wendy's and get myself a baconator burger."

"Geez, and you call me the unhealthy one." Pit rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who likes to eat my ice cream off the goddamn floor."

"Well at least I'm not always sipping on a Caprisun."

"Hey! I'll have you know I enjoy my vitamin C." I grabbed a Caprisun and left the palace.

"You're just gonna go to Wendy's in your pajamas?!" Pit screamed.

Oh yeah, forgot I was still wearing these. I'm wearing a black hoodie, pajama pants with cross bones on them, and my sandals, frankly my stomach doesn't care and neither should I. I flew off and made my way down to Earth.

I see a Wendy's drive thru and someone was about to get their order, unfortunately for them that's about to be my breakfast. YOINK! I flew off as fast as I can with some screams being heard behind me, I check the bag to be delighted with a baconator burger, that's what I like to see. Hmmm, I don't want to go back home so early, I need something to kill time. There's a park nearby so I guess I'll just chill there, it is a nice day after all. I flew down to the park and sat on a bench, the park was empty in the morning, so I guess that means more peace for me. Although I wasn't completely alone at the park, I looked around to see Lucina and Robin laying on the grass under the tree, wonder what they're up to.

* * *

 **Lucina's P.O.V**

It is really nice to catch up with Robin again after all these years. Before my parents gave birth to my little sister Cynthia, Robin was the little sister who just loved to caused trouble. We spent a lot of time together as kids, she would always throw rocks at my window to talk to me, she was too lazy to go inside and talk to my father so she would stay outside while I was upstairs in my room, similar to Romeo and Juliet in a way. Robin and I had an unbreakable bond, and always wanted to be together, unfortunately we couldn't stay together for long. Due to a conflict between our fathers, I had to move away, both of us were devastated. It's been years since that day, has anything changed after being separated for so long?

"Ahh this is great, laying on the nice soft grass with your best friend after years of separation. It really feels like old times again." Robin sighed happily.

"I agree. So Robin, how's everything been lately, how's Rob?" I asked.

"Everything has been fine actually, Rob...he's hanging in there, life hasn't been too kind to him recently."

"Are you two...still living with your father?" Robin winced at the mention of her father. Validar was one sick and gruesome man, he was the leader of this religious cult and he would go as far as to torture and abuse Rob and Robin for "the sake of Grima". It was very sickening, Robin didn't get hurt too badly but Rob got it the worst, almost to the point where he almost died. My father tried to put an end to Validar's wicked ways, it caused more problems for my family and that's why we had to move.

"Pfft, no. I haven't seen that crazy bastard in years, Rob and I are now living with our now adoptive mother. It may sound a little outlandish, but our mother is Medusa."

"Medusa? The same Medusa that turns people into stone?" It was little hard for me to believe.

"I don't any other woman named Medusa. She's actually rather beautiful, pretty strict on rules, but she does treat Rob and me well. It feels like we're sort of...an actual family and not sacrifices for some dragon god. Although...I wish there was more I could do for Rob, as much as I tease the guy about being the better twin, the emotional pain he's going through with all the bullying really sucks." Robin started to frown.

"Bullying? Such as despicable act that has yet to die, that's really horrible Robin. Well don't worry Robin, I'll make sure Rob feel like the world would be nothing without that wonderful brain of his." I placed a hand on Robin hand, she looks at me and gives me a warm smile. I always knew how to cheer Robin up when she was upset, seeing this girl upset would bring a tear to your eye, she was just too cute.

"Where would I be without you my blue haired princess, that's why your my bestie for life." Robin and I shared a giggle with each other, it's really great to reunite with my best friend again, didn't change abit. As Robin I continued to lay on the grass, a figure and approached the both of us, it was Dark Pit in...pajamas?

"What's up ladies?" Dark Pit asked while taking a bite of his burger.

"Greetings Dark Pit, nice outfit." I giggled.

"Is there any explanation to why you're out here in your pajamas? You're going to get bed bugs you know." Robin said.

"My stomach told me that it needed food, I wasn't in the mood to change out of my clothes so I just thought...screw it." Dark Pit shrugged. "Saw you girls chilling here and thought I'd say hello and stuff."

"Well it's nice to see you today Dark Pit." I gave Dark Pit a smile, he always has that non caring expression, I'll soon crack a smile on that angel's face.

"Well, Lucy and I have more bonding to do, so we have to go." Robin and I got up from the ground and she was still holding my hand, she was always pretty clingy with me.

"She's my friend too you know, not fair to hog her all to yourself." Dark Pit chuckled.

"She's my BEST friend though, I've known her for years, you've only known her for five days." Robin stuck her tongue out at Dark Pit.

"Come on now guys." I blushed. "Dark Pit, we can hang out tomorrow if you like?"

"I'm down, I'll see you tomorrow then Lucina. Robin, you better be on Tekken Tag Tournament 2, so I can beat that ass tonight." Dark Pit smirked.

"You're beating nobody's ass tonight, hell you can't even get no ass." Ouch Robin...ouch.

"Okay see, now when I perfect you, don't say it was the lag that caused me to whoop your ass."

"Whatever, come on Lucina." Robin started dragging me out of the park.

"See you tomorrow Dark Pit." I waved him goodbye.

* * *

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

Well, looks like I have something to do on a Sunday, that's a first. I hear a car horn getting blown from outside the park, I looked out and it was Mac in a black convertible.

"Yo Dark Pit! You need a ride somewhere buddy?" Mac screamed. I guess I could use a ride, I walk over to Mac and sat in the front seat next to him, we then drove off from the park.

"Mac, this is a pretty sweet ride, how did you afford this?" I asked.

"My trainer Doc got it for me, as a reward for all my boxing achievements. In return, I got him a coupon for free chocolate for five months, boy did he lose his mind." Mac chuckled.

"Chocolate?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's his favorite food, that's probably why he's so chubby. He always has a chocolate bar with him when I get into the ring."

"So, are you living with your trainer or something?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad are still in Bronx, New York, they were a little hesitant to let me go, but they trusted Doc would take care of me well, they've known him since I was a kid."

"That's cool. Hey, you mind turning on the radio?" Mac turns on the radio and the first I hear this very whiny and mono voice coming into my ears, it made me cringe a little. He started trying to sing and rap at the same time, it's starting to slightly annoy me. "Mac, who the hell is this?" Mac took a second to look at me with a surprised look.

"Who is this?! Only one of the most famous musical artist of our time, the 6 god, Drake."

"Why is he whining into my ears about how some random bimbo used to call him for sex?"

"That's...mostly what he talks about in all his song. His rapping isn't anything too amazing, it's hit or miss, but his singing is just phenomenal. The songs where he sings are the poster boy for people who go through break ups or just have horrible luck with getting someone you like to like you back."

"Hey, isn't that Samus on the sidewalk?" I pointed to Samus and Mac instantly swerved next to the sidewalk to try and talk to her. He cannot be freaking serious.

"Hey Samus, how's your Saturday going?" Samus just looked at him and then looked away from him. "Hey uh...you need a ride home...I mean if that's okay with you that is?" Samus continued to ignore him and start walking faster from Mac. "Okay...see you later I guess." Mac sighed in disappointment.

"Now I see what you mean, this Drake guy actually fits your emotions right now." I chuckled. Mac just gave me a cold hard stare, yeah I sometimes intentionally make people feel worst, it's funny to their reactions. Mac shook his head and locked his eyes back on the road.

* * *

 **8:00pm Palutena's Palace**

I was back home, I was in my room playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2 with Robin. Robin was playing as Lili while I played Asuka, Robin and I are basically rivals similar to those two. Robin and I were also in a Skype call along with Link, Ike, and Falcon, Falcon and Link are arguing because Falcon eats hot dogs with mayo...gross.

"People don't do that Falcon, it's not normal!" Link screamed.

"What do you mean it's not normal? People put mustard on their hot dogs, that's gross." Falcon replied.

"At least Mustard is a common condiment people put on their hot dogs, name one other person that puts mayo on their hot dogs." Falcon became silent for a moment. "Exactly! You can't! No one else does that!"

"I mostly eat my hot dogs vanilla, but if I had to put something on it, it would be barbeque sauce." Ike said.

"I'm with Ike on that, Barbeque sauce on a hot dog is delicious." I said. "Boom!" I was in a last hit situation against Robin.

"Damn it! Okay two to one, let's keep going." Robin said trying to contain her salt.

"Whatever you say." We started another round.

"Hey guys, Pittoo is going on a date with my best friend." Robin said.

"Wait, you're going out with Lucina? You've only known her for five days, keep your dick in your pants." Ike chuckled.

"It's not a date you idiot, she just asked me if I wanted to hang out and I agreed, nothing more."

"Woah, Dark Pit is actually going out with a girl, I'm quite shocked." Falcon said.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well to be fair Pittoo, this is actually one of the few time you've interacted with a woman." Link said. They're not serious.

"What are you talking about, I've talked to a bunch of females." Actually I only talk to about three.

"You talk to Phosphora, Rosalina, and Tharja. Phosphora is just a giant flirt, Rosalina is sweet and just tend to her star babies, and the less we talk about Tharja the better." Ike said.

"I mean...yeah. Well you know me, I have pretty shit luck with girls, most of the time it's not my fa-DAMN IT!" Robin just combo'd me and won.

"Hahaha, how do you like that angel boy?" Robin started laughing, it's time to take this woman's soul. We started another round, I sat there quite and started doing combos on her.

"Ohh boy, you know Dark Pit is serious when he stops talking." Falcon said.

"Sounds like he's really putting the work on Robin." Ike said. I had her stuck on the wall and the last thing I can hear are the words "Perfect". I started laughing like a maniac.

"You're a jerk, just the biggest jerk on the planet." Robin said.

"Don't ever...and I mean ever, doubt my perfect tech skills. I may be horrible with women, but video games is my strong point." I said.

"Is...that something to be proud of?" Falcon asked.

"In my book yes, you never know when you bet your life savings on a fighting game and you need me to save you from bankruptcy."

* * *

 **Sunday, September 14, 3:00pm**

Lucina and I were sitting at the ice cream store, Lucina got herself a strawberry ice cream smoothie while I had an Oreo ice cream sundae. We sat down next to the window and started eating, this is actually the first time I've ever done this with someone. I was honestly not the best at making friends or communicating with anyone, I either pushed people away or they just insult me without getting to know me, the fact that Lucina invited me to hang with her was rather nice.

"Hey uh, thanks for inviting me to hang with you Lucina, I often don't get offered to hang with anyone." I said.

"It's a pleasure Pittoo, you've been such a good friend to me, you helped me settle into a new school, I'd honestly still be a nervous wreck if it hadn't been for you." Lucina gave me a smile.

"Ehh, I'm nothing too special." I took a scoop of my ice cream and ate it.

"Oh I concur, you seem like a very challenging puzzle, you're probably like an enigma of emotions."

"Well I'm either moody, cocky, or an asshole...although I do have a heart somewhere deep down in my soul, you just dig deep to find it." Lucina giggled at me.

"Come on, give yourself some credit. I know that this moody and gloom angel has a soft side to him. I don't think you're a bad person at all." Lucina took a sip of her smoothie.

"I'm not someone you would really consider a good person either, some of things I've done can't be fixed." Lucina puts her hand on my hand.

"They can be forgiven, I believe there's good in you." Lucina gave me another smile, I started to blush a little, I hated blushing, it's embarrassing.

"T-thanks, your faith in me having a heart is appreciated." I gave her a smirk. We got up and left the ice cream shop, we walked to the park and sat under the tree Robin and Lucina were at yesterday.

"Ever since I moved to Smash City, I've been coming to this park and sitting under this tree almost everyday. It's a pretty calm and sweet place, really takes your mind off troubles." Lucina sighed happily.

"It is a pretty nice place, hey maybe this can be our daily hang out after school."

"I'd like that, it's better than just sitting under this tree alone. You wanna know what my goal is?"

"What's that?" I wondered.

"To make you smile, I know you can do it, I'll get you to show off those bright white teeth." Lucina giggled.

"That will actually be a pretty big achievement, no one has been able to achieve such a feat. I wish you a good luck, but uh...I don't you'll be able to do it." I chuckled at her.

"Oh yeah, I promise that I'll make you smile before the year end, you can believe that!" She seems pretty determined, I like her spunk.

"Alright then, just try it." I smirked him. We both shared a laugh with each other. We laid under the tree and talked for hours, Lucina is a very interesting person, it was nice...just the two of us laying there...I'm honestly anticipating how far our friendship will grow.

 **Authors Note: Well that just about wraps up another chapter. The song Dark Pit and Little Mac were listening to while they were in the car was Hotline Bling by Drake, it's the most popular song that stuck in my head this year, and yes I had to add salt to the injury with Samus rejecting Mac as Drake played. The scene with all the guys having a Skype, that was inspired by a Poketuber named Shofu when he streams on twitch with friends, always having random arguments like the one Falcon and Link had.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last thing I wrote for 2015, I'd say it was a decent year for my return to writing. As always, if you all want to give me some feedback, make sure you go ahead a leave a review, always appreciated. If you guys enjoy this fanfic and would like to see more, go ahead and leave a fav/follow. Hope all you had a good 2015, I'll see you all again in 2016.**


	3. Men, Women, and Relationships

**What's up friends, I have returned with some more high school stuff, oh joy. Sorry that it's been awhile, I try my best not deteriorate from major projects, but time is just what I don't have most of the time. This chapter just involves the gang having a casual conversation about guys and girls, everyone just voicing their about how they feel about the different genders. As always, leave your reviews and favs if you like this story or have some constructive criticism, it's always appreciated. Alright, let this high school story continue.**

 **Wednesday September 30th, 2015. 12:00pm**

It was a free period. Dark Pit, Mario, Link, Mac, Falcon, Marth, Roy, and Ike are hanging out in the courtyard. Falcon was going on a ramble about his relationship with his old friend, Jody Summers.

"I had a feeling that at that moment, it was finally going to be the day. We finally arrived at my house, we're making out and slowly taking off each others clothes. Jody whispers in my ear "Douglas, go for second base Douglas", and you want to know what happened next? SHE CUT ME OFF AT SECOND BASE!" Falcon yelled with bitterness.

"Ouch. That must've been difficult to recover from." Roy said.

"Tell me about. I was so close to finally getting some ass after a year of doing absolutely nothing, only for her to tell me things wasn't working out between us, like what the fuck? The worst of it all was that she decided to put out for Dr. Stewart a week later...well shit."

"Geez Falcon, and I thought it was my job to complain about how my life sucks." Dark Pit said with sarcasm.

"Dark Pit, when you actually do decide to date a woman for once, then you can come back into the conversation." Falcon said.

"Pittoo, sorry to say, but Falcon is right. Pretty much all of us has been in or are in a relationship while you just...play video games." Link said.

"Trying to obtain a girlfriend sounds like a game within itself. Have to try and be a smooth guy, find out about her like and dislikes, trying to get her to date you is the hard part. When you finally do achieve one, there's still the game of keeping her around, since things don't last forever, you'll eventually lose her and the game will be over. I've seen the stress people go through falling in love, I don't need that in my life." Dark Pit said.

"Come on Pittoo, didn't ever cross your mind that you'll eventually going to have to settle down for someone?" Mario asked.

"I'm not being tied down with anybody, don't need anyone holding me back."

"Ahhh come on Pittoo, don't be such a negative Nancy. Think of it more as never being alone anymore, you'll always have that special someone you never want to lose. I've been with Caeda for such a long time, things maybe a little complicated since we're far away from each other now, but I always talk to her whenever I can. She's like my everything in my eyes, I'm blessed she's been staying with me for so long." Marth sighed happily.

"Marth is right. A long term relationship like him and Caeda along with Peach and me, you'll always have that endless feeling of happiness when you're with your lover." Mario said.

"Oh yeah? Well Mario, if Peach "loves" you so much, how come she treats you more like a companion than a boyfriend? I don't get it, you two have been dating for so long and Peach just kisses your noes and bakes you cake, no kisses on the lips and I'm going to guess also that you didn't have sex either. So what's the deal?"

Mario was left silent for a moment, he bowed his head down and sighed. "It is pretty complicated, I've been too afraid to speak to Peach about it myself because I don't want to hurt her. Even if we were to finally have sex, it wouldn't be my first time."

"Woah, who was your first?" Mac asked.

"It was the woman named Pauline, mama mia she was smoking hot like my mama's lasagna, and tasty." Mario chuckled.

"So what happened between you two?" Link asked.

"I decided to break it off, she was an ex con and she was causing some crimes on the low without me knowing. I don't think she took it well, but that was long ago, she should have gotten over it by now."

"You'll be surprised how long people will hold a grudge over something." Dark Pit said.

"Man, thinking about it now, I gave up a lot of girls just to be with Zelda. Not to sound like I'm bragging, but I was a chick magnet since I was ten." Link smirked.

"I guess that luck got passed on to your little brother. All the girls just fawn at how cute and small he is, soon he's gonna take Zelda away from you." Ike joked.

"Anytime Zelda comes over, Toon either has to hang at Ness's house or get some snacks and stay in his room. It's hard trying to get laid when you have your little brother running around and stealing your girlfriend's attention."

"With how shy you and Zelda together, I'm surprise you make it pass kissing." Dark Pit smirked.

"S-shut up." Link blushed.

"Nothing much really goes on with me and the ladies. I'll admit, I can get pretty stupid when it comes to knowing that a girl wants to just hang with me. I can so though, my first time was a bit of an awkward one." Roy blushed.

"What about you Ike?" Mac asked. Everyone looked away and started scratching their heads. "Is it something bad?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that, it's just something that can't really be fixed and there's still a sense of bitterness." Dark Pit said.

"I can tell Mac, he's new so he doesn't know the details." Ike said. "Well around junior year, I was dating Samus for a months."

"Samus and you dated?!" Mac eyes widened.

"Yes, it was a rather...quiet relationship. You know how Samus is all "men are all pigs", I'm somehow responsible for that." Ike shrugged.

"Woah, what did you do?" Mac wondered.

"I just wasn't interested anymore, I told Samus it wasn't working out between us anymore, and she retaliated by breaking my nose."

"Geez." Mac cringed.

"It was a little bit of an overreaction. I've watched Ike and Samus for those few months and Samus was cold for the first few weeks. No matter how hard Ike tried, Samus wasn't really a happy person. The two barely even talked to each other when we would all get together, and if Ike wanted to kiss Samus, she would shrug him off." Marth said.

"I still don't get how two even became a couple, what did you do?" Dark Pit asked.

"I would always accompany her when she was alone, always acting like she doesn't have friends even though we care for her deeply. Samus was annoyed by my presence, but she soon warmed up to me and I was one of the few she opened up to. Sooner or later, we had sex and it was a passionate night. As time went on, Samus became very clingy, we got into multiple arguments because of her paranoia that I'm seeing someone else. It started to frustrate me and I couldn't take it, so I decided to break it off." Ike said.

"Interaction between Samus and Ike is non existent. Samus just looks at Ike with bitterness or just completely ignores his presence, Ike hates doing the same because he wants to patch things up with Samus." Roy said.

"Ahh well, so much for my first relationship going well, I'm better off just having friends." Ike shrugged.

Pit walked up to the group of guys with a brown paper bag labeled "In n Out", Dark Pit turns to his brother and takes the bag.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Dark Pit took out a burger from the bag.

"Pittoo, I can't always go and sneak out of school to get you lunch you know, I'm trying not to get suspended." Pit said.

"Well I'm too cheap to buy food, so that's why I have you around." Dark Pit took a bite of his burger. Pit sighed.

"Hey Pit, have you been talking to any girls lately?" Link asked.

"Pit? Girls? Talking? Those are three things that never correlate together." Dark Pit laughed.

"H-Hey...I'm not really the best at it okay. " Pit blushed.

"Well look at that, something you two have in common besides looking like each other, can't talk to girls for shit." Falcon smirked. The angel twins silently replied with a middle finger.

* * *

The girls were at the opposite end of the courtyard, they all shared a laugh a together with Peach telling embarrassing stories about Mario.

"Man, having a boyfriend is really fun. Ever since we were kids, I just knew Mario and me would be together forever." Peach sighed happily.

"It sure looks like fun, I wouldn't really know what it's like to have one. If there's one thing Rob has over me, it's having a boyfriend, it's no fair because I'm stuck single while he gets to do all that romantic stuff." Robin folded her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"There there Robin, I've never really had a boyfriend either." Lucina pats Robin's head.

"Really? You're such a sweet girl, not only that you're a very strong and formidable fighter. How could anyone not want you?' Zelda asked.

"Well I...lack the attractions that most guys like in other girls." Lucina looked down at her flat chest and blushed in shame.

"Don't stress it Lucina, having big boobs and a big butt isn't anything special." Samus said.

"Says the one who has both, you also have a bunch of guys chasing after you because of those things." Robin pokes Samus's boob causing her to blush.

"C-Can you not do that? All those boys are just a bunch of horn dogs, that's how most guys are nowadays. Finding a decent guy is the one thing you'll never get in this society, all guys usually want now is just sex, if they can't get it from us, they'll just find some other bimbo to give it to him. All the stuff they feed about how "you're the only one I talk to" and "you're my everything", they're just throwing those lines to keep you around for sex and most of the time don't even mean it. It's sickening, that's why I chose not to mess with them anymore." Samus shook her head.

"I can't tell if you're still salty about Ike or you must really despise men, you gotta take it easy girl. It's true that nowadays, most men can be pretty manipulative towards us, but letting our past experiences take over our lives will push away the ones that do care." Peach said.

"Peach is right, it still wasn't right how you treated Mac, that was very rude of you." Zelda scolded Samus. Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Soooo Lucy, I see you've been hanging out with Pittoo a lot." Peach grinned.

"Yes, he's been a very good friend to me, we always hang out everyday at the park." Lucina said.

"So what's it like hanging around that guy? I honestly think he's an arrogant little punk with no regard of rules." Samus said.

"It's not like that at all. Dark Pit is a very calm individual, he usually jokes around a lot and insult everybody, but it's always in that moody tone of his. He's also a deep person, he questions a lot about the wonders of life, having a conversation with Dark Pit is always such an adventure. I made a vow to myself that I'd try and crack a smile on his face, that mission is pretty hard to achieve."

"Ohhhhh~ He's showing a different side to you than he does with us, very interesting. You may not know it yet Lucy, but something big is going to happen between you and Pittoo, and I'm going to be there to witness it all." Peach giggled.

"W-What do you mean by that Peach?" Lucina blushed.

"Don't mind her Lucy, Peach has this imagination in her that you and Pittoo will soon get married and start family together all because of her." Robin exaggerated.

"U-Um..." Lucina's face started to turn red.

"Peach don't make the poor girl nervous, they're just friends and that's all. Also, we don't need another one of your "matchmaking" magic, we don't need another incident like with Corrin and Cloud." Zelda said.

"Those two were meant for each other, I just had a feeling, least I forced those two to kiss." Peach laughed evilly.

"There wasn't even chemistry between the two, you just did it for your weird yaoi fantasies."

"Well I know at least one of them liked it. Who's to say my matchmaking skills aren't amazing?" Peach grinned. Zelda facepalms at Peach.


	4. New School Order

**8:45am Friday October 2nd**

Master Hand was in his office looking over some papers. The phone rings and Master Hand picks up the phone. "Hello, you're speaking to the principle of Smash High. My name is Master Hand, how can I help you? ...I have to go now? I have a bunch of students to watch over. If I leave them alone they'll destroy the school. I guess my brother Crazy can takeover for the day. I'll be there to attend the meeting." Master Hand leaves his office and locks the door behind him.

Pit and Dark Pit approached Master Hand. "Well if it isn't my favorite principle." Dark Pit said sarcastically as he smirked.

"Good Morning Principle Master Hand." Pit said.

"Nice to see you this morning Pit. ...Dark Pit." Master Hand gave Dark Pit a stern look.

"Aww come on. I haven't caused any trouble...yet. A month is a new record for me."

"Where are you headed?" Pit asked.

"I have a meeting to attend with other school principles. I'm leaving Crazy in charge for the day. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you're allowed to cause havoc. That means you Dark Pit. I'll be back." Master Hand leaves the school to attend the meeting.

"Pffft. What does he know? He's just a floating hand. Hey, if Master Hand is gone..." Dark Pit starts twisting on the door knob to Master Hand's office.

"Pittoo?! What do you think you're doing?" Pit started panicking.

Dark Pit takes out a hair pin from his pocket and uses it to unlock the door. "Good thing I always keep this with me. Let's go in shall we?" Dark Pit goes inside Master Hand's office.

Pit follows behind Dark Pit and goes inside the office. "Pittoo are you nuts?! You can't just come into Master Hand's office and tamper with his things. You'll get in trouble."

Dark Pit sits on the chair and rest his feet on the desk. "Since when has getting into trouble worried me? Pit you should know this already. There's always trouble when I'm around."

"Well unlike you, I actually like going home early and not be in detention."

"Pit, do you realize the oppertunity we have here? Master Hand is gone. This is our chance to finally run this place. Think about it. Everyone is going to have to play by our rules and do what we say. We're the new principles around here."

"Hmm...That sounds pretty convincing. I've always wanted to speak on the microphone and be the boss. I'm still a little worried about this."

"I'll buy you floor ice cream for the rest of this year."

"Done! Let's do it!" Pit takes another chair and sits besides Dark Pit.

"Take a seat my brother. Things are about to get a lot less boring." Dark Pit grabs the microphone.

* * *

Lucina was in her homeroom talking to Roy who was sitting beside. Roy takes out a bacon egg and cheese sandwich out of his bag and takes bite out of it.

"Is it okay to eat during home room?" Lucina asked.

"No, but I haven't eaten in hours. I spent all night doing trigonometry homework. If I see another triangle, I might just lose my mind."

"You could've asked me for help Roy. I'd be willing to."

"I wouldn't want to bother you late at night over some shapes. What is learning triangle going to do for me in the future anyway?"

"Maybe you would like to design your own house or building. You'll need to learn the length, width, and height of a shape. That includes triangles."

"Well shapes are annoying. Sesame Street taught me that shapes were supposedly cool. My childhood lied to me."

Lucina giggled. "Hey Roy, have you seen Dark Pit today? We usually meet each other in front of my homeroom."

"Haven't seen him Lucy. I haven't seen Pit this morning either. Wonder where those two could be?"

The speaker from on top of the class turned on and everyone got quiet to listen for annoucements.

"Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three. Is it on Pittoo? Can everyone hear me?" Pit continuously taps on the mic.

"Yes you idiot! You can speak now." Dark Pit said.

"Okay. Ahem. Good morning students of Smash High. This is your principle Pit speaking."

"And the more surperior principle Dark Pit. Now all of you shut your mouths and listen to what I have to say. You're all probably wondering why Master Hand isn't here. He had a meeting to attend and he gave us the honor of making us principle for the day."

"That's right! Don't worry we're not evil tyrants. Our goal is for everyone to actually have fun in school."

"We've come up with a few rule changes for today. First of all, class time has been reduced to thirty minutes every period. Free periods and lunch has been increased to an hour so we can have more free time. If any teacher plan on giving homework today, well let's just say you'll be heading home with a one dollar pay check."

"Speaking of money, let's talk about school is everybody paying three dollars for a cup of fries with barely any salt on them? That makes me salty. School lunches are free for today. FREE ICE CREAM ON FOR EVERYBODY! If it lands on the floor, it's mine now."

"Give me that mic." Dark Pit snatches the mic from Pit. "Let me warn you all. We've got cameras all over the school. We can see just about everything that's going on. If you want to fight. Take it outside, take it in the ring, take it inside hell in a cell. You animals just stay out of school. We don't need Janitor Snake cleaning up your blood off the floor. Then he'll get more work...fuck it. Fight wherever you want. Snake is gonna clean it anyway."

"That's all for now. Have a nice day!" The intercom turned off. Everyone sat down in confusion of what just happened.

"What...what just happened?" Lucina asked in confusion.

"I think we're under new management for today." Roy said.

* * *

"Now that we've gotten that over with. All we have to do sit back and watch the day unfold." Dark Pit leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

"Hey look! Master Hand has a mini fridge in here. There's a bunch of sodas and beers in here." Pit takes out an orange soda and canned beer.

"Throw me a soda will ya."

Pit throws an orange soda at Dark Pit and Dark Pit catches with one hand. "You don't want any beer? I mean, you've already taken over the school. Might as well drink under the legal age."

"You already know me. Drinking is not for me. Alcohol is pretty gross."

"I forgot. You're a straight edge. Don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs. At least you're not a complete deliquient." Pit said sarcastically.

"So I've stolen few things, broken the law, and gotten into some fights. At least I'm not a drug addict all cracked up in the streets."

"You got a point there."

Pit and Dark Pit clash their sodas and take a drink. Snake comes crashing through the door with rage in his eyes. Pit screamed in fear in a high pitched feminine voice. Dark Pit sat there unphased.

"If you think I'm going just stand here and allow you idiots to run this school, you've got another thing coming. I come to work every single day to clean up after you animals. I'm not going to let some punk tell me what to do." Snake slams his fist on the desk.

"Woah woah woah. Now what makes you think you can come into MY office and threaten me? I'm the principle remember? Unless you want don't want to go home with a lighter paycheck." Dark Pit smirked.

"You son of a-" Snake pulls out a desert eagle and points it at Dark Pit

"WAIT! Why do you have gun with you? You're just a janitor. Nothing dangerous about that." Pit panicked.

"...Emergency reason. This is an emergency. Now listen good angel boy. Either you step down now or bullets are heading straight for head."

Dark Pit still sat unphased by Snake's threat. "Snake, how about an offer? Instead of going to jail for the tenth time, I'll double your pay if you leave us alone."

Snake took a moment to think and lowered his desert eagle. "You're...You're serious?"

"Twenty an hour sounds better than ten right?"

"...Fine. You live another day. I'm getting out of here before this place turns to chaos." Snake heads out of the office.

"Just because I'm doubling your pay doesn't mean you stop cleaning. Gotta earn your money." Dark Pit said as Snake walks out.

"How...how did you manage to do that?" Pit asked confused.

"I'm pretty good with words. Now we can sit back, relax, and watch how this day unfold."

* * *

Lucina, Marth, Link, and Zelda were outside in the courtyard. A lot of students were outside socializing and enjoying themselves with the extension of their free periods.

"So is everyone just okay with Pit and Dark Pit taking over the school? We're just going to allow them to do whatever they want? Not do anything to stop them?" Link asked.

"Well it's not like their doing anything crazy. They just gave us more free time to slack off." Zelda said.

"I still think threating to cut the teacher's pay is a little much. Are they even allowed to do that?" Marth asked.

"Well they don't really have the money to pay anybody, so technically no they can't. It does shake fear into the teachers however. The stuff they have to put up with everyday, they need a large paycheck to go home too." Zelda said.

"You're right about that. Least it gives me more time to groom myself." Marth flips his hair.

"Marth. You practically do that every single day. There's not a day when you don't carry a brush or mirror with you." Lucina rolls her eyes.

"Lucy, don't act like you don't spend hours upon hours trying to perfect your hair."

"My hair is longer compared to yours, I have an excuse to take long."

"Why don't you just cut your hair short to match mines?"

"I don't want to look like you Marth. I need people to tell us apart."

"Ohh come now Lucy. Is there really anyone that stupid who can't tell the difference between us?"

Marth and Lucina's conversation got interrupted by the sound of Dark Pit's voice coming from the speakers.

"Hey Link. I got your little brother here inside my office. Come inside and we'll have a chat concerning him."

"Hey bro!" Toon said before the speakers went off.

"Ugh. What did Toon do this time?" Link shook his head in annoyance.

"Causing trouble again? He promised me last week he wouldn't get in trouble again." Zelda said.

"You let my brother butter you up a lot. Hard to keep him out of trouble. I'll be right back guys." Link goes to the office to see what's going on.

* * *

Link goes inside the office to see his brother Toon and Pit eating a box of ice cream on the table. Dark Pit turns his chair around and faces Link.

"What's going on here?" Link looked confused.

"Hey bro! You want some ice cream?" Toon offered.

"I thought Toon was in trouble. I thought he did something wrong?"

"Well, he did use his hookshot to pants Dr. Eggman." Pit said.

"So I just gave him a pat on the head and gave him ice cream. I just called you up here to take him. I'm not babysitting your child." Dark Pit said.

"...Ripping off your teacher's pants is not worthy of punishment?! Not even a slap on the wrist?!" Link clawed his hair.

"Chill out bro. I didn't get trouble right? So nothing to be worried about." Toon said with ice cream in his mouth.

Link sighed and just took Toon's hand and walked out of the office.

"See you after school Toon." Pit waved.

"This job is so freaking easy. I can do this all day if I had the chance too." Dark Pit smirked.

"Pittoo. Nobody will learn anything if you stayed in charge."

"Not my problem if no one decided to pick up a book." Dark Pit shrugged.

Crazy Hand burst through the door and pointed at Dark Pit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? JUST BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS GONE! DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST RUN OUR SCHOOL!" Crazy Hand screamed.

Dark Pit just stared at Crazy Hand disinterested. "How are you even talking to me? Another question, why do you have a mini fridge when you don't even have a mouth to drink from?"

"Don't try to distract me! You're in so much trouble young man!"

"Hey Crazy Hand! Look! Shiny red ball!" Pit pulls out a red ball out of his pocket.

"OHHH! LET ME HAVE IT!"

Pit throws the ball outside of the window and Crazy Hand follows it.

"He really is a nut case. I wonder how Master Hand even runs this place with him? Pit scratches his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Dark Pit shrugged.

* * *

It was lunch time. Dark Pit was in the office by himself while Pit was patrolling the lunch room. Dark Pit picks up the microphone and began to speak.

"Are they really serving you guys slop for lunch? What is it with you lunch ladies and serving us disgusting foods? If there's any sign of hair or body part inside of that slop, you all have every right to sue." Dark Pit looks at the camera and sees Tharja putting rat poison inside of Shulk's lunch as he talks to Rob. Dark Pit takes out a walkie talkie. "Pit. Tharja is trying to kill Shulk. Stop her by any means necessary."

"Got it!" Pit runs over to the table and pushes the poison food off the table. "Tharja, what have we told you about trying to poison people? Rob is already in a relationship. He doesn't want to date you. Stalk someone else for a change."

"I'll curse your soul for intervening in my quest to obtain Rob's heart. You'll pay with your life." Tharja said with venom in her voice.

"Whatever you say crazy. Hey Pittoo, problem solved."

"There's a fight going on in the girl bathroom. You go deal with that.

"What is it with girls fighting for no reason? Least this gives me an excuse to enter the girls bathroom." Pit laughed like a giddy child.

"Stop being a creep for two seconds and stop that fight."

"Fine." Pit runs over to the girl's bathroom.

"I'm bored. I need some company." Dark Pit looked at the camera and sees Lucina sitting along with the girls in the lunchroom. Dark Pit grabbed the microphone. "Will Lucina please come to the principle's office? I would like to have a conversation with you."

Lucina got up from the table and headed for the principle's office. She enters in and sees Dark Pit slouching on the chair.

"Did I do something wrong principle Dark Pit?" Lucina asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah. You haven't come up to talk to me all day. I was beginning to think you were plotting to dethrone me."

"Ohh no. Unless you had any evil intentions, I would have no choice but to dethrone you."

"Who's gonna replace me? Robin would be even worst if she was in charge."

Lucina giggled. "I guess you're right. Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble Dark Pit? This is a pretty dangerous situation you've gotten yourself into."

"Nope. This is so tamed compared to the stuff I've done before. The most Master Hand can do is suspend me." Dark Pit shrugged.

"You've done worst?"

"I've gotten into many fights with people. Commited some crimes that has gotten me arressted in multiple cases. I always manage to escape out of the car. I've only gotten arrested for simple stuff like stealing and vandalism."

"Oh my! Is there a reasoning behind all of those crimes and fights? If I remember correctly, being in jail is a bad thing."

"I fight because people piss me off. I don't take kindly to idiots who just think it's okay to stick their noses into places where they shouldn't. Talking shit behind people's back is also pretty weak. If you got something to say about me, tell me yourself if you have a spine. I just steal for the hell of it and breaking stuff is always fun."

"Sounds like you've had some bad experiences in the past. Have you been bullied?"

"Number of times. I try and shrug off sometimes, but people want to take things to a higher level and that's when I start biting back."

"I understand how you feel. I can get a little angry if anyone speaks badly about my family when they have no right to speak on something they have no buisness in. Bullying is just the one thing I hate the most. Why do people take joy in hurting others? Are people just born to be evil?"

"Or they just have pretty horrible lives and need to downgrade other to benefit themselves. It's nothing to me now."

"Dark Pit. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here to listen. You're my friend. The most I can do is be by your side and stand up for you."

Dark Pit felt calmer hearing that someone is looking out for him. "Thanks Lucina. You know, I'll let you all out now. We'll meet after school and just hang out."

"Sure. I'll see you later then." Lucina leaves out of the office.

Dark Pit grabs the microphone. "Alright you dorks, get the hell out of here. You don't have to leave, but you can't stay here. Then again why would you want to stay here?"

Everyone cheers for joy and runs out of the building. Pit comes back with his shirt slightly torn and scratches on his face.

"Never get into a crossfire between two crazy chicks." Pit holds his head in pain.

"Suck it up. Get you an icepack when we get home."

"Come on. We should get out of here before Master Ha-" Master Hand appears in the office leaving the angel twins in a state of worry.

"You two...Are in so much trouble. You're going to be cleaning this entire building. You won't leave until everything is spotless."

"P-P-Principle Master Hand. Hehe...me and Pittoo was just about to-" Pit turned around to see Dark Pit completely gone. Pit looks at the wide open window and watches as his brother bails on him.

"Goddamn it Pittoo." Pit groaned in annoyance.


End file.
